


Unexpected Visitor

by THlover94



Series: Slave To Love [19]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Angry Sex, Dinner, F/M, Sex on stairs, Shows, Sister - Freeform, fight, married, unexpectedly, up - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THlover94/pseuds/THlover94
Summary: Rebecca's sister (who she hasn't seen in over a year) unexpectedly shows up at their house and Rebecca must deal with a pissed off Tom who hates her sister.





	Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely channeled Only Lovers Left Alive on this one.

It's mid morning and I finally decide to make our bed during the process I hear my familiar ring of my cell phone. I grab my phone looking at the caller ID I see that it's my baby sister Amanda who I haven't spoken too in a long time. 

“Hello?” I answer 

“Rebecca! How are you?” Amanda says excited. 

“I'm fine. Busy. You?” I say a little crass 

“Oh you know the same.” She giggles and I instantly roll my eyes. 

“Why are you calling me?” I finally ask 

“Wow! I can't call my big sis and say hi? Jeez.” She says 

“Well We haven't talked in over a year so you know…” I say and the moment that sentence came out of my mouth the doorbell rings and my eyes go wide. Oh god please tell me she isn't here. 

“Amanda, is that you at the door?” I ask my stomach dropping 

“Surprise!!!” She says and I hang up and rush down the stairs and slowly unlock the door reluctantly opening it. The moment the door is cracked my sister pushes through it and wraps her arms around me. 

“Rebecca love! I've missed you so much!” She says hanging on to me. 

“What are you doing here?” I push her off me 

“I followed my friend out here for a fashion show she's doing and of course I couldn't come to London and not see my sister and brother in law! Where is Tom?” She kicks her shoes off and walks into the living room. 

“He's working he'll be home later this evening.” I say 

Tom is going to be so pissed he hates my sister ever since she begged us for money to help her get back on her feet after her longtime boyfriend left her with nothing but then we found out that she spent all $15,000 of it on parties, vacations, and shopping. 

“I am so tired can I take a nap?” She begs 

“Yes, there is a guest bedroom upstairs” and she gives me a hug and runs up the stairs. I take a deep breath and walk into the kitchen pulling my phone out of my pocket. I dial Tom’s number. 

“Hello love” he answers 

“Hey. I'm sorry to bother you at work” I bite my nails 

“No it's fine you actually called at the perfect time. Taking a break. What's going on?” 

“Ummm so we have a guest that showed up unexpectedly…” I say slowly 

“Okay…. Who is that?” He questions 

I stay quiet not wanting to say it 

“Rebecca who is it?” He says 

“Amanda….” I finally say. 

“Oh fuck no. Rebecca, I do not want her in my house!” He says angrily 

“I know. She showed up out of nowhere” 

“What is she doing in London?” 

“She's out here with a friend I guess.” I step outside to get some fresh air I hate when tom is mad. 

“Rebecca, you listen to me. I want her gone by the time I get home tonight. Do you understand me?” He says sternly 

“Tom… I can't just kick her out! Despite everything she is family” 

“Family? Family doesn't guilt family into giving them $15,000 and then spend every penny on fucking clothes and parties… I want her gone and you better figure it out.” He yells and hangs up. 

I take another deep breath and walk back into the house. 

A few hours later my sister awakes from her afternoon nap. 

“Did you sleep ok?” I ask her giving her a cup of coffee 

“I did thanks I'm exhausted from the flight.” She smiles. 

“How are things going?” I asked

“Good I guess. I'm assuming mom and dad haven't told you that I moved back in with them?Lost my job last week… kept calling in…” she giggles 

“Amanda seriously? When are you going to grow up and be an adult.” I shake my head. 

“I can't help it. I hated working as a waitress people are dicks.” She says 

“Do mom and dad know you are out here?” I ask 

“Uh no… Told them I was going camping” She say 

I hear the door unlock and I feel like I am going to puke. Amanda gets up from the table and runs to the door. 

“Tom!!” She yells and gives him a hug I walk around the corner and met with Tom’s pissed off glare. He pulls her off of him and walks over to a chair and sits down fuming. 

“That's no way to greet family” she turns and flops down on the couch. 

“What do expect when you take money from your family and spent it all on shit it wasn't intended for and don't even bother to pay them back?” He says 

“That was a gift and I used most of it for rent and stuff. Besides that was like 3 years ago.” She says pouting. 

“Really? No you did not spend it on rent…. You need to leave. He says and I shoot him a look 

“I have no where to go!” She stars to get tearful 

“I thought you were out here with a friend?” I say 

“Actually…. I flew out here because I wanted to get out from mom and dad and I met this guy but he left me, like all the other guys I've dated and I got kicked out of the motel I was staying in and I have no more money for a flight back.” She cries 

“Oh my god…. Amanda for fucks sake!” I say 

“Please Tom can I stay just for a few weeks I don't want to go back to NYC mom and dad are so fucking over bearing.” She pleads. 

“Fuck NO!” He spits out and stands 

“Tom!” I say annoyed by his attitude 

“Rebecca this is my house and I will not allow her to stay here.” 

“Well this is my house too and I think it would be alright to stay for just a few days.” I say 

Tom glares at me and after a few moments he sighs in defeat 

“You can stay here until Friday then you are out. Do not ask me nor your sister for money.” He says looking at her. 

“I promise I won't. Thank you!” She try's to give Tom hug but he dodges it by walking upstairs. 

“Lets go finish dinner.” I say 

A couple hours later I'm laying in bed and Tom joins me after his shower. I cuddle up close to him. 

“Thank you for letting her stay for a couple of days.” I say and kiss his chest. 

“Don't think for a second that this means that I forgive her.” He huffs and wraps his arms around me. 

“I know…. I talked to my parents and they agreed to pay for her flight back but she will have to work for them to pay it back.” I say 

“Jesus this is going to be a long couple of days. Let's go to sleep. Night love.” He yawns and clicks the lights off. 

The next morning, Tom and I are in the kitchen eating breakfast when Amanda decides to join us. 

“Good morning my favorite humans! What's on the schedule for today?” She asks grabbing a bowl of oatmeal and sitting down at the table. 

“Nothing that involves you.” Tom grumbles

“Tom I'm starting to think you hate me?” She looks at him shocked 

“Wow! You finally figured it out.” He says 

“Alright enough you two! Can we please be civil?” I beg. 

Tom picks up his plate and drops it in the sink and walks into his office and slams the door. 

“Fuck he's got anger issues. He always like that?” She looks at me. 

“Actually he is 100% opposite of that….” I say staring at the office door. Maybe this was a bad idea to let her stay here. 

“Tom and I have a banquet dinner tonight. You going to be ok being alone for a couple of hours?” I stand from the table and being doing dishes. 

“I'll be fine. Can I go with!?” She begs 

“No you can't. tickets only and we only have the two.” 

“God you guys are so boring! I bet your sex life isn’t any better” She says hoping on the counter. 

I roll my eyes and walk over to the table smirking to myself because she has no idea just how fun our sex life actually is… 

A few hours later, Tom and I are dressed and ready for the banquet I decide to wear a dark purple cocktail dress with matching shoes and a gold clutch while Tom looks sexy as usual in his black suit and maroon tie. We head downstairs and Tom helps me put my jacket on and opens the door, my sister comes running around the corner just as we make our escape. 

“You guys look so hot! Have fun!” She says 

“Thank you. We will be home in a couple of hours.” I say 

“Don't do anything stupid.” Tom says as he ushers us out the door. 

“I really do not want to leave her in the house alone. Maybe you should stay back. I’m sorry honey, I just don't trust her.” Tom says stopping us before we get to the car. 

I turn around and grab his arms. 

“Baby, I know you don't trust her, I don't either, she doesn't know anyone in this city and you've locked up anything that's valuable in our entire house I think we will be fine.” I laugh and give him a kiss. 

“I guess your right. Alright let's go.” He opens the door for me and off we go to the banquet. 

**** 

After a night of awards and dancing and very delicious food Tom and I pull up to the house and upon walking in we both stop dead in our tracks…. Music is blaring and there passed out on our living room floor is my sister and a man both completely naked and a bottles of alcohol all over our the floor and coffee table used condoms thrown to the side. The living room is a disaster. 

“This…. This right here is why I wanted to you to stay tonight…” Tom says pissed and walks over and shuts the stereo off. He turns around and kicks the guy slightly to get him to wake. 

I drop my purse and jacket and walk over to my sister. 

“wake up!” I shake her awake and she finally comes around. 

“Hey sister…” she mumbles 

“I can't believe you did this!” I say disappointed 

“You two have 10 seconds to get out of my house or I'm calling the police.” Tom roars. 

“I’m sorry we were just bored and just having a little fun!” The man says putting his clothes back on. Tom is literally about to blow I have never seen him so angry in my life. 

“I don't ever want you hear or see you nor your little boyfriend ever again. I swear I will make both of your lives a living hell if you ever come near my home or family again. Now GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!” He roars and pushes the guy out the door and then does the same to my sister. 

“Go get the rest of her shit out of the guest bedroom.” He orders me and I run up the stairs and grab what she has and hurry back down and Amanda is crying on the porch. Tom rips the suitcase out of my and hand throws it across the lawn. 

“You asshole! How dare you! I hate you both!” She yells picking her luggage up and walks down the street half naked with the half naked man. Tom slams the door. 

“This is all your fault. I told you I didn't want her in my house but no you had to be the fucking caring sister!” Tom yells shoving past me 

“Don't yell at me!” I scream. 

“I will yell at you! You allowed this shit to come into my house!” 

“God damn it it's my house too!” I scream. 

“I am the only who works around here, its mine. Clean this shit up.” He hisses 

“How fucking dare you!” I cry. I can't believe he would say that. 

Tom shoves past me and grabs his jacket and his keys 

I stand there in shock, I can't believe this evening. I grab my phone and call my parents filing them in on the situation and then proceed to clean up with tears streaming down my face. After cleaning I head straight for our pantry trying to figure out what I can throw together for a snack.  
I barley take a bite of my cereal when I hear the door open and shut. 

I hear Tom’s heavy footsteps walking into the kitchen dropping his suit jacket over the dining chair and walking over to me wrapping his arms around my waist. 

“Rebecca, darling I am so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean any of it..” He says softly and kisses my shoulder. 

I set my bowl on the counter and pull out of his arms. I can't get over how he treated me earlier. I don't even look at him as I walk out of the kitchen and make my way up to our bedroom. 

As I hit the top of the stairs Tom runs up quickly behind me grabbing my arm. 

“Let go of me!” I try pulling away. 

“No! Not until we talk!” He grabs my other arm

“I don't want to talk to you. You’re an asshole!” I pull my arm out of his grip and slap him across the face. 

“You bitch!” He grunts and turns me around pushing me to the floor. Pulling my hands behind my back and tying them together with his tie and then pulls his belt off. 

“I'll show you just what kind of asshole I can be.” He says standing on the final step he pulls my hips up, pushes my dress up my back, and rips my panties off in one swift move. I hear him wrap the belt around his hands and I brace myself for the pain and pleasure that's about to be inflicted. 

Without a word Tom begins whipping my bare ass and after about 5 mins of this I am a crying sweaty mess. He drops the belt and I hear him unzipping his pants and grips the side of my hips and slams extremely rough into my back entrance causing me to scream. He groans loudly and beings a heavy deep thrust into my ass his hips hitting my very tender cheeks. We've done anal a couple of times but it has never been this rough or deep and it's becoming painful. 

“Fuck you’re ass is so tight...” He grunts between his thrusts he reaches down and unties my hands and move them to grip the edge of the step holding on for dear life. 

“You are going to come like this.” He moans 

“You’re hurting me!” I scream in tears. 

“That's not the safe word.” He grunts 

I wanted to say it, oh god how I wanted to say it, but something deep inside of me didn't want to say it. I needed the pain, I loved the pain, and through the pain is what brings mind blowing pleasure… my whole body begins to shake as Tom’s massive cock keeps slamming deep in my ass harder and harder with each thrust. 

“You fucking whore, you love this…. I want you to come from my cock in your ass. Do you hear me?” He orders 

“It hurts. Please pull out your too big!” I cry 

“Baby, I'm just right for you. Say the safe word.” He says then pulls completely out of me and then enters me me fully he repeats this a couple of times and on the last thrust inside of me my orgasm hits me like a freight train by entire body convulses and I moan so loud that the entire city of London heard me. After a few second Tom finishes himself off with an orgasm just as intense as mine. He pulls out of me slowly and stands up zips his pants and walks over me and heads into the bedroom. 

Still lying on the floor I roll over my almost lifeless body and lay there for what seems like forever. After a few moments I stand up and walk into the bedroom. I hear Tom in the shower. I take my clothes off and get into the shower with him. He immediately takes me into his arms and kisses me passionately. 

“God Rebecca I'm so so sorry. For what I did earlier. I'm sorry I let my anger take over. Honestly, your sister brings that anger out in me.” He leans his forehead on mine. 

“Hush Baby. Don't speak about any of the events tonight. It's over! I forgive you. Let's just enjoy each other.” I smile and he smiles back. We stand in the warmth of the shower together.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear some feedback!!


End file.
